1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material and refuse handling and compacting containers, and in particular to a front-loading, invert to dump, vertical packing material handling container, including a self-contained compression plate with a cylinder mounted above the plate connected thereto, with the plate pivotally mounted within the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Material and refuse handling is an ever increasing problem confronting today's society. Devices for storing and compacting refuse are not new. Prior devices include containers adapted to be periodically unloaded by inverting and dumping into a truck or other carrier for removal from a site. These devices are normally located near apartments, industrial plants, stores, or other places where large quantities of refuse accumulate. Some of the prior devices have compacting capabilities; others do not. Frequently, these devices are exposed to severe weather conditions including rain, snow, and ice, and their performance can be effected thereby.
The prior art includes the Waggoner U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,461 directed to Electrical Circuitry for Refuse Compactor. Although the Waggoner '461 patent discloses a packing head pivotally mounted within a container, the packing head of the '461 patent is of irregular shape and is mounted at the bottom of the container. A packing motor, a pump, valves and a hydraulic cylinder with a shaft are all located within the container. Unlike the present invention, the orientation of the cylinder in the '461 patent results in a relatively long shaft stroke, and increased power requirements.
The prior art also includes the Schmidt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,352, directed to a Refuse Bin Lid Unit. Although the Schmidt '352 patent discloses a packing blade adapted to be swung rearwardly in a chamber thereby compacting refuse, the compaction takes place between an outer surface of the blade and a rear wall of the container.
Other have designed different devices for similar purposes. However, such devices generally are more complicated in construction and, therefore, more expensive to manufacture and more difficult to use. Other devices are not weather proof and will not operate in sub-freezing conditions.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the previous compacting containers. Heretofore there has not been available a compactor with the advantages and features of the present invention.